fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Chronicles
The Hero Chronicles basically follows the storyline of Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. With one minor alteration, the main character is no longer male but female. There are also extra twists such as visions and bloodline powers and Jack of Blades introducing himself (informally) to the Hero early on in her life. The following has spoilers for Fable, please do not read if you have not played Fable. The Hero Chronicles I follows the events of Fable, with minor spoilers for the Lost Chapters in the end. SPOILERS AHEAD Story ` Willow has had strange dreams, not as often as her older sister Theresa, but still enough to make her worry that something is possibly wrong with her. With the coming for her sister's thirteenth birthday Willow feels an odd sense of dread and worries that her mother might be in trouble, she had gone off to fight on a Quest but promised that she would return for the festivities. As the day winds down Theresa and Willow witness a bandit attack. Theresa sends Willow to hide in the woods. Once it appears that the raid is over Willow wonders through the burning ruins of her home to happen upon the body of her father, dead. A strange man with blue markings and white hair saves her from being killed and then takes her to a place known as the Hero's Guild. ` Eventually through years of practice and work Willow become a Hero, with the nickname Chicken Chaser. She sets out on her adventure to become a Great Hero and a long the way is informed of the possibility that her sister Theresa, whom she believed to have perished in the bandit raid, might still be alive. Willow travels and Quests and eventually manages to locate her sister. Theresa had been blinded in the raid and eventually became the Seeress of Twin Blade, a Fallen Hero who had since become King of Bandits. After infiltrating the Bandit Camp and battling Twin Blade Willow is reunited, briefly, with her sister. Theresa leaves shortly with a cryptic message implying that it is possible that their mother is still alive as well although she does not know where. ` After this brief reunion Willow decides to carry on doing Quests and missions, sometimes clashing with her long time friend Whisper. After a series of Quests her title changes from Chicken Chaser to Lionheart, known for her courage in the face of danger and for her quiet and calm nature. Her adventures and travels eventually lead her to Knothole Glade, birthplace of her Mother, Scarlet Robe. The Village happened to be under siege by a White Balverine and its pack of lesser Balverines. Willow agrees to dispatch the beast and is given a Silver Augmentation for her weapon to aid her. With this she sets out and battles the White Balverine, eventually killing it and its pack. She brings the head back to the Mayor of Knothole Glade. With this grisly trophy she is hailed as the savior of Knothole Glade and given an invitation to the legendary Area. ` Willow thinks on whether or not she should enter the Area, the grand prize is really just a bonus what really matters is how she stacks up again other Heroes. She eventually enters and battles her way though, managing to survive alone until she reaches the team battles with relative ease, proving that Willow is indeed a strong and very capable Hero. At the time of Teams Whisper enters the ring, she too had been fighting but had taken a break. She took up her arms to join Willow on their way to the top. They battle their way through opponents with skill and grace, cutting a bloody path and earning favour with the crowd. After the final battle, once the dust settles and it is revealed that both Whisper and Willow have survived the announcers are shocked, never had two people survived the Area together let alone two women. At this time a man shrouded in a red cloak reveals himself as Jack of Blades. He commends the pair on their harrowing efforts before proposing one final round; a battle to the death between the remaining Heroes. Willow and Whisper are shocked when a special extra prize is placed on it in an attempt to bribe them into killing each other. Whisper and Willow fight, pulling no punches, and soon Willow is proved the stronger. The younger woman is left with the choice of murdering her friend for money or walking away. Willow is unable to bring herself to kill her friend and instead chooses to walk away. ` As a guard is leading Willow out of the Area she pauses and glances to the right as he is describing her Mother. Willow is shocked by the sight of her statue and is brought to her knees. She doesn't hear the approach of another until he starts to speak Jack of Blades mentions knowing her, and where she is. He calls Willow 'soft hearted' and says that she shares that in common with her Mother. He brings up Theresa and says that he wishes to reunite the family again before gifting Willow with the Area Seal. As Willow exits the entrance to the Area a bandit approaches her and states that her sister wishes to speak with her. ` Willow eagerly travels to the Grey House to speak with Theresa. The older sibling reveals that their Mother is being held in Bargate Prison. Willow sets out to free her Mother, breaking into the Prison through an old tunnel. Will almost manages to free her mother however they are stopped by Jack of Blades, he reveals that he was the one who murdered Willow's father, blinded her sister, and imprisoned her Mother. He then imprisons the two, keeping Willow locked in solitary so that the guards do not touch her. He does however allow them to make her un with the other prisoners, thus leading to her escape. She manages to find the key to her cell in the Warden's Office and makes good use of it, before breaking into the Guard Tower. She locates her effects and quickly redresses and removes her weapons. She once she is able to dispatch the guards she frees her Mother and both manage to escape. The Guide Master expresses that it had been roughly a year since she had been taken prisoner and no one knew where she was. Scarlet at this point decides to leave and locate Theresa. ` Willow returns to the Heroes Guild and speaks with the Guild Master, revealing what had befallen her. She takes some time to fully recover and has the first nightmare since the night of the raid. Confused and afraid Willow decides that she will have to regain her strength and takes on Quests, eventually finding one relating to a man she had located for Maze previously. After managing to locate and rescue the man events follow swiftly, leading to her 'Final Battle' with Jack in the Chamber of Fate. Jack summons a sword known as the Sword of Aeons, he then slits Scarlet's throat and knocks Theresa unconscious. Willow draws her weapons and her Will, managing to defeat him after a long battle. Once she moves the victor over Jack his body dissolves into a white void, leaving behind only his mask. Willow tends to her sister before picking up the Sword of Aeons. Theresa tells her that she can kill her and take the Sword for her own or she can toss it into the Void. Willow looks tempted however she tosses the blade away and picks up Jack's mask, claiming it as her prize. ] Epilog ` A few years later trouble appears to be brewing again, it appears that Jack of Blades is not as dead as all thought him to be and Willow returns to the frontlines to do battle, vowing that this will be the last seen of the infamous man or her death. Thus leading into a new adventure and to new places. And an Ultimate Battle that might have no winner.